Saiyan Appetite
by PaLoFr15
Summary: One day, Bulma wakes up and decides she wants a family breakfast. What happens when it turns into an eating competition between Vegeta and 3-year-old Bra? One-Shot, Family-fic. Set some years after Buu Saga. Isn't that obvious since Bra's 3? Lol hopefully they aren't too OOC. Read and Review!


**Hey guys! While writing my other story, I've decided to make this one-shot. I love to think about what might go on at the Briefs household when they aren't off fighting. Here's one of my ideas that I like to think actually happens!**

* * *

As Bulma woke from her slumber, she felt her husbands arms wrapped around her person protectively. She glanced up at her Saiyan's face and smiled.

 _"I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world. Here I have my own Prince who unconditionally loves me, even though he hates to admit it."_

Bulma continued to watch her Prince sleep. She loved moments like this. Usually he would wake up before her, eat breakfast the bots had made for him, and go out to train for hours, only taking a break for more food.

 _"It's been a while since I've made a homecooked meal,"_ Bulma thought to herself. She was usually so busy with her inventions, and not to mention her three-year-old daughter. Bra was a very strong and rambunctious girl for her age.

 _"She seems more like her father than like myself."_ Bulma chuckled to herself. She gently removed her husbands arms from her, trying not to wake him up. He groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, mumbling something about chocolate. She giggled at his unown adorableness.

Bulma went to their shared closet and got her some clothes to wear. She quicky hoped in the shower, done her make up and hair all in about 20 minutes. A feat in itself. She looked out the door back into their bedroom to see if she woke Vegeta up. She hadn't. Instead, his head was where his feet should be and his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. All the while having his tongue sticking out.

Bulma resisted the urge to laugh out loud and quickly made her way downstairs to cook a breakfast feast fit for her Saiyan family. When she past the living room, she saw her son, Trunks, playing videogames on their massive tv.

"Trunks, in about half an hour I want you and your sister in the kitchen so we can have a nice family breakfast!" Bulma exclaimed while her hands clampsed together.

"Uh-huh." Trunks said, eyes glued to the screen. Bulma's left eye twitched as she walked over to the outlet and unplugged the tv.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Trunks groaned at his mother.

"And now you're going to get your sister ready for breakfast," Bulma told her only son smugly. Trunks got up and slumped up the stairs muttering something about stupid parents.

Bulma smiled triumphantly and headed into their huge kitchen/dining room. Bulma was an excellent cook. Almost as good as her mother. To her, it was just a formula with a set of rules. She liked to think they were chemicals, and if she did something wrong it would explode. That was her motivation and why her food tasted so delicious.

* * *

Vegeta had just woken up to find himself on the floor with sheets all around himself.

 _"Hmm, I don't normally sleep this restless,"_ Vegeta thought to himself. He got on his knees and leaned his arms on the bed. He was about to say something to his wife, when he realised she wasn't there. This surprised him.

 _"I've never woken up without her beside me. Maybe that's why I ended up on the floor. No that can't be!"_ he thought angrily as he stood up.

"I'm a warrior! I don't need a pathetic human to keep me from stirring throughout the night," he said to himself. When he thought about it, he had been having fewer nightmares recently. But it couldn't be because of that woman. Could it?

He dismissed the idea and grabbed himself some clothes to bring into the bathroom. When he got in the shower he made it scalding hot.

"Come on Bra! You need to get dressed!" For the past five minutes, Trunks had been unsuccessfully trying to get his sister dressed, but she insisted on being nude. He had been running all over her room chasing her.

"No I don't!" Bra yelled back at him. She stood in front of her massive toy chest, glaring at him. She looked so much like Vegeta at that moment it actually scared him. Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts and lunged for her. At the last minute, she jumped out of the way and he smashed his head into the toy chest.

"OW! Bra! Come on! Mom's gonna be mad at me! I'll do anything." After his declaration, she stopped and smirked at him, somehow managing to look more like her father. Trunks started to feal uneasy.

"Anything?" she repeated slowly while grinning evilly at him. Before he had a chance to say something, Bra said, "I want you to play house with me for three hours straight after breakfast!"

Trunks gaped at his sister. "But I was supposed to meet up with Goten at his house after breakfast!" he whined.

"You said anything! Oh well, I guess I won't get dressed," she told him. Then she returned to parading around the room naked. Trunks sighed loudly and dragged his hand down his face.

"Fine. I'll call Goten and cancel," he said, defeated. Bra squealed in joy. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After Vegeta had dressed himself, he walked downstairs and through their living room. He silently thanked Kami that the Woman's parents had their own home on the other side of Capsule Corps. They would've made him go insane. Especially that mother-in-law of his. Even the thought of her made him irritated. He lowered his eyes and angrily stalked into the kitchen. What met him there caught him totally by surprise.

On the dining room table was enough food to feed an army. That translated into two Saiyans worth of food. His stomach grumbled loudly while he stared at the food.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm almost done!" Bulma called from the kitchen. She was just finishing the last of the pancakes.

"You made all of this?" Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter behind where Bulma was cooking. He took a big whiff and licked his lips.

"I thought it was about time we all had a family dinner." Vegeta scoffed at that. The only reason he was still there was for the food.

"Hey! None of that or you won't get a single bite!" Bulma had turned around to yell at him, but her nose bumped into his chest. She looked up and saw him smirking down at her.

"And what if I decide to just take it?" he said while leaning down closer to her. They were so close that their breathes were mixing. As Vegeta was about to kiss Bulma, there was a shout coming from the dining table.

"Ew! Please don't do that in front of me!" Trunks shouted. The kitchen was very visible from the dining room, and Trunks had almost witnessed something that would scar him forever. Vegeta quickly turned away from his wife and crossed his arms.

"Just get the food done woman," he grunted while his face turned slightly red. Bulma just laughed and smacked his bottom. Vegeta let out a manly yelp and turned to glare at her. Bulma just winked and went back to the pancakes while Vegeta went to sit with his son at the table, grumbling and muttering.

"Okay here's everything!" Bulma said as she added the pancakes to the various other foods.

Right as the two very hungry male Saiyans were about to get their plates full, Bulma queered, "Where's Bra?" The two looked at each other and shrugged to Bulma. "Trunks, I thought I told you get her?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled a tiny voice from the staircase. As Bra walked into the dining room she took a big whiff and said, "This smells really good!" then proceeded to pull out a chair next to her father. Even though she was young, she had the strength of a ten-year-old. Vegeta looked proudly at his young, Saiyan daughter.

"Good morning Daddy!" Bra said to Vegeta. He grunted in response and ruffled her hair. "Daddy! Don't! You messing up my hair," she pouted.

"Okay everyone's here, now lets dig in!" yelled Bulma.

Bulma was always the first one to finish eating. Bra would usually stop after her. The boys would shovel in food after food, barely having time to breathe. That's how it seemed it would go like this time too. There wasn't any nice conversations about what anybody was doing that day. It was just all about the food. Sometimes this upsetted Bulma, but she grew used to it.

After ten minutes of everyone eating, Bulma had to stop. She did have her figure to think about. She sat back and decided to watch everyone else gorge themselves with food. Even Bra seemed more hungry than usual. She was eating faster than Trunks, almost matching her father. After a while Trunks burped and pushed his plate away.

"Ugh, I can't eat another bite!" Trunks thanked his mother, put his plates in the dish washer, and excused himself to his bedroom to tell Goten about his rotten luck. When she turned back to the two Saiyans left, they were still eating like it was their last meal. She saw them glancing at each other and realised something.

 _"Are they competting to see who can eat the most?!"_ Bulma's eyes almost popped out of her head when she thought this. They were indeed seeing who could eat the most without keeling over. Bulma leaned back and gaped at the two who had forgotten about her presence.

While they ate Vegeta would gape at his daughter, not believing the appetite she had today.

 _"How can she stand to eat that much?! I'm much bigger than her and I'm already starting to get full."_ Vegeta thought with his eyes bugging out of his head.

When Bra caught him staring, she sent him a smirk through her food filled mouth.

 _"Oh, I see now. The brat wants to beat me. I will play along to show her who's best."_

After a while they came to the last piece of food. A croissant. Both smirked at each other and reached for it at the same time. At this point, Bulma had propped her head up with her arms as she watched them with disbelief. When it came to the last piece, she had leaned forward excitedly.

Before any of them reached it, they both groaned and grabbed their stomachs. Then they keeled over and fell to the floor. Bulma couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the two of them. Bra had fallen on top of Vegeta and they were both groaning and moaning. At the sound of her laughter, Vegeta lifted his head up and gave her a heavy-lidded glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You two should have stopped eating." Bulma huffed and crossed her arms.

"And let him win?! I don't think... so," Bra said weekly before dropping head back on her father's chest. Vegeta grumbled and pulled his daughter up off him with one hand and sat up.

"Don't worry little one. You've proven to me that you're indeed a Saiyan Princess," Vegeta smirked proudly at his dauaghter. Vegeta rarely gave out compliments. They were usually disguised with insults . This was a true Vegeta compliment. Bra smiled big and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Daddy." Bulma was watching the exchange with a huge smile.

 _"I knew he had a soft spot for her,"_ Bulma thought to herself. As her husband and daughter stood back up, she strode into the kitchen with some of the plates from the table. Bra and Vegeta grabbed the rest of them and followed Bulma to the dish washer.

"Now who wants dessert?!" Bulma asked without turning around. She heard a loud thump and turned around. Both of them had passed out on the ground! Bra was once again on top of Vegeta, but this time his arm was around her.

"Aww! A little Princess and her father!" With that, she immediately went searching for her camera.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this! This is my first DBZ fanfic, but expect more in the future!**


End file.
